Steven Universe: A Different Universe
by AnonymousC4
Summary: There are many Universes out there where there are different events, different timelines, which means different outcomes, different stories to be told, follow Steven in this different Universe.
1. Bubble Buddies

~~~~~5500 Years Ago~~~~~

As the war wages on, Gems fighting one another. One fighting for domination the other for the fate of the planet. The Homeworld Gems were destroying planet Earth, draining Earth's resources for new Gem warriors. One Gem disagreed, believing what was being done was wrong. One Gem started a rebellion. One Gem gave Earth a line of defense. That Gem was the ever so loving, nurturing, passionate, Rose Quartz, she believed all life was precious. With her army standing ready against Homeworld army, they were going to fight for the sake of humanity. Both sides summoning their weapons and ready to take charge. Once the war began it showed no possibility of ever ending. Centuries went by as the war waged on. The war ended when the Homeworld Gems retreated, but victory came with a price, just as Gems were killed humans were too. After the war it was now the time of rebuilding. Once the Gems that were on planet Earth side restored things back to the way it was they all separated.

~~~~~Present Day~~~~~

The son of Rose Quartz looks out the window and stares at a girl in a navy blue t-shirt with shorts and wearing glasses reading a book near the face of a hill where the lighthouse resides. Always deciding to make a friend Steven decides he is going to talk to the girl, as he readies to leave the temple a mini quake begins and disappears. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl comes out of the burning room

"Something isn't right quakes doesn't happen often in Beach City"

says Pearl

"Lighten up Pearl maybe it's from all the damage all those-"

Amethyst begins but Pearl covers her mouth, Steven looks at the two puzzled. Steven deciding it was regular behavior from the two he tells them he'll be on the beach. The Gems wave goodbye as he leaves. As Steven walks on the soft sand he wonders what he'll say to the girl

" _Hello my name is Steven, no that's too plain, hey I never seen you around here before"_

Steven thoughts are interrupted by a loud roar. The roar shakes the ground so much that a piece of the cliff the girl is sitting under gives away and falls towards her, Steven sees it all, and runs to save the girl. As Steven jumps over the girl his gem begins to glow and he surrounds them in a pink bubble, the bubble protects them from the cliff's debris.

"Whoa! How did I do this"

noticing the girl is in his bubble too he says

"Hi, my name is Steven"

Sitting in the bubble and gawking at the view she says

"Connie, what happened?"

"Umm I'm not sure, I seen the cliff fall and then this happened"

"And what is this?"

"Well you see I'm magic, well... half magic, on my mom's side"

Steven lifts his shirt up to show his gem being where his belly button should be, Connie seeing this she gasps. After Steven shows Connie his gem she looks disturbed and then she asks

"So how long does this last?"

Steven tries to force the bubble away

"So here's the funny thing, I don't even know how I got it to appear, and I can't make it go away"

Connie still looks like she seen a ghost and says

"Oh"

Steven tries to change the topic begins pushing the bubble

"So... I don't see you around that often"

Connie begins pushing the bubble too

"My dad works for a bunch of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long"

"I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes. Not that many because they say it's too dangerous for me"

"Do you always go in a bubble?"

"No, this is actually new. I don't know what this is. But it's okay, the Gems will know what to do"

"The Gems!"

"Yeah! You know about them?"

"No, no, no, but let's hurry and get out this bubble Steven"

"Okay Connie, let's ask some of my friends for help"

They roll the bubble up to the Big Donut, Steven plays charades with his friend Sadie and she figures that he needs help getting them out. Sadie goes into the store and after a few minutes she comes back out with Lars and a hammer in her hands, as she begins hammering into the bubble, Lars makes faces at the bubble which disturbs Connie. Sadie tells Lars to leave Steven alone and pushes him, Sadie gestures to Steven she'll be right back, as Steven and Connie begin to talk again Lars begins to make faces again. Connie tells Steven her parents doesn't really let her out much because they tell her the world is dangerous. Steven tells her that the world is full of adventure and many things, Sadie runs out of the Big Donut with a stool chair and slams it against the bubble which only breaks the stool. Steven decides to try his next friend.

Steven and Connie roll the bubble all the way to the docks where Steven tries to play charades with his friend Onion and tell him he needs a harpoon gun. Onion not understanding Steven just looks at them, Connie steams up a part of the bubble and spells out harpoon gun, and Onion understands. As Connie and Steven wait for Onion they begin to talk until they hear the horn of the boat go off. Onion aims at the bubble, Steven and Connie leans up against the sides of the bubble, Onion shoots and the harpoon ricochets off the bubble into another boat, the boat begins to sink.

Steven then suggests another idea, Steven and Connie roll into Funland amusement park. Steven and Connie roll up to a roller coaster track and Steven says that the roller coaster will hit the bubble hard enough just for it to break, Connie isn't so sure about the idea, but then the same roar from earlier rolls them onto the tracks. The roller coaster comes and pushes them along the track the conductor notices the bubble and stops the roller coaster, the bubble keeps going and shoots off the tracks into the ocean. As they hit the bottom of the ocean, it is quite dark but Steven helps Connie up, through the dark a long snake like creature swims past them and begins to eat pink glowing seaweed. As it eats all the seaweed it digs further into the ground and the ground beneath Connie and Steven crumbles away falling deeper into a hole. Steven begins to apologize

"Sorry about that Connie but don't worry everything is going to be alright, we-"

"Everything is not going to be okay! We are stuck in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean, nobody is going to even care besides my parents because I don't have any friends because everyone thinks I'm a freak"

After a moment of silence Steven sits down next to Connie,

"I'll be your friend, and how can the nicest looking girl could ever be called a freak?"

Steven says while blushing

"Steven I'm just like you"

"Connie what do you mean?"

"Steven you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone about this"

"I promise you Connie"

"I have a gem too Steven"

"Really! Can I see"

Connie pulls up the hem of her t-shirt and just above her left hip is a blue stone. Steven is fascinated with her gem bearing a resemblance to his just a different color. As they both finally feel not so alone anymore, they become enveloped in water, rushing to take a deep breath, Steven takes a hold of Connie's hand and they swim up to the surface. As they reach the surface realizing they are out of developed they begin laughing, just then the same snake like creature surfaces and dives back into the ocean creating a gigantic wave that washes the kids ashore, Connie is the first to awaken Steven is lying on the sand and his shirt is rolled up and his gem is glowing. The snake like creature surfaces again and races towards the kids, Connie shakes Steven conscious they begin running towards the pier. Steven manages to tangle the snake like creature into the piers posts, the creature struggles to get free only causing the whole pier to collapse on it, poofing it. The Gems then appear and Garnet goes over to bubble the Gem, the Gems ask Steven what happened, Steven looks around and notices Connie has disappeared. Steven decides to tell them he beat the monster all by himself.


	2. Revelations

After the events of when Steven, Lars and the Cool Kids went to Dead Man's Mouth. Steven wants to see Connie again, after he calls her they meet up on the boardwalk. Steven wants to ask Connie some questions regarding her past, but he doesn't want to pressure her, so he'll start light.

"So Connie, do you ever wonder about your magic side?"

"I do Steven but my parents always avoid my questions"

"Parents?"

"Yeah Steven my Mom and Dad"

Steven realizes Connie's parents are not being entirely honest with her, Steven knows when his mom had him she had to give up her physical form for him to be here, meaning Connie should only have one. Steven doesn't want to be the one to tell her but someday she will find out.

"My mom and dad tries to ignore the "magic side of me" as you say, so I really don't know what I can do"

"Hey! Maybe me and the gems can help you in that department"

"What do you mean Steven?"

"Well the gems are teaching me how to be a Crystal Gem just like them, maybe you can learn while I learn"

"As if my parents would allow that Steven, they think I need to be protected"

Steven has gotten better control over his bubble and summons it as a joke, Connie aware that the bubble is around them looks shocked, Steven asks "Too soon", to which Connie begins to laugh, Steven gets rid of the bubble and they begin to walk along the beach. Steven sees what appears to be starfish arms and decides to pick it up, as Steven reaches to pick it up it jumps and latches on to his hand. Connie tries to calm Steven down while also pulling on the thought to be starfish. It jumps off Steven hand and floats in the air and begins to furl into a drill like shape and shoots straight at Connie, Steven pushes Connie out of the projectile's way. It dives underground and comes out with four more, they float in the air and then furl again, the kids begin to run towards the temple, Steven then begins to yell,

"GARNET!, AMETHYST!, PEARL!"

"Steven duck!"

"Where?"

Steven looks for the aquatic bird, Connie then tackles Steven to the ground the drill projectiles just missing them. Pearl is the first to come outside jumps in front of the kids and takes each kid in a arm and jumps on the roof, Amethyst and Garnet jump over the banister landing on the beach.

"What's going on"

Pearl asks

Steven yells to Garnet and Amethyst

"Watch out, they're in the sand"

Garnet and Amethyst begin to look underneath them, Garnet pulls Amethyst from her spot then, a drill comes flying out of the ground, Garnet dodging all of them with Amethyst in her arms. Once it's over Garnet sets Amethyst down,

"Drill Parasites"

Garnet mutters

Twenty-five drill parasites filling the air begins to furl again and rain down on the beach, Amethyst and Garnet summon their weapons, Amethyst whips them and they poof into nothing, the ones aiming at Garnet is met with a fist poofing them instantly. Pearl deciding it's best the kids get inside where it's safe puts them in the house summons her spear and goes outside to join the fight. Steven looks at Connie she's a bit frightened,

"Connie are you alright?"

"Steven that snake monster was one thing, what are those things?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the gems will take care of it, that's what I train for"

"Steven I don't think I'm cut out for this, you are used to this, I can't do stuff like that and I don't know if I want to"

Connie sits on the couch and sits in a position where she hugs her knees into her chest. Steven looks at her and realizes what she means, Connie never experienced stuff like this, and her parents has her in the dark about her heritage.

After an hour the drill parasites are taken care of, Steven and Connie go back outside, Steven walks Connie to the boardwalk in silence. As Connie is about to leave, Steven calls to her

"I'm sorry about today Connie"

"Steven it isn't your fault, it's just that this isn't the way for me, maybe your destined to save the world and I'm destined to have a normal life but that doesn't mean we can't be friends"

Connie gives Steven a tight hug and tells him she'll see him later. As Connie walks off Steven realizes what she means, Connie has never experienced stuff like this, and her parents has her in the dark about her heritage. Steven can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do but he can't help but wonder how two people who are the same be so different, Steven sees something in Connie that Connie doesn't see in herself which is strength, maybe one day she'll see it too.


End file.
